


The Blue Danube

by D4mm17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Victorian Era AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17
Summary: Tonight they dance
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Blue Danube

The halls of El Castle sparkled in the light of hundreds of candles. Guests whispered to one another as music swelled around them, again and again, the band playing the most popular music of the century. Anyone who was anyone had been invited to attend, and they all accepted for the same reason. 

Princess Kara Zor-El was a resplendent vision, dressed in the blues and golds of her house colors, her suit jacket shed to show the intricate details embroidered on her vest. 

She roamed the party, greeting guests and chatting with foreign royalty. Her goal; to charm them into signing a treaty with her father. 

Zor-El watched from his throne at the front of the ballroom, his eyes never straying far from the visage of his daughter. She was born and raised to further his empire, and it was at times like this that she became the most useful. 

Working through the night did not stop her from enjoying herself, however. She would sneak in little moments to herself; talking to friends, dancing with the daughters of wealth and fame. Though they were beautiful, none compared to the beauty that had enraptured Kara’s heart. 

“May I have this dance?” Kara asked, smiling the way she did when she knew she’d won. 

“I most certainly think not,” Lena shot back. 

They shared a secret smile, then Lena’s hand was in Kara’s and they were walking together to the dance floor. 

The music changed as soon as they came together; quick, upbeat rhythm turning into a slow moving waltz. 

Kara paid the band extra on the side to do this only when she danced with Lena. She never told a soul. 

They all knew anyways. 

Betrothed to her since birth, Lena Luthor was a vision in dark green. Her hair tied tightly to her head in a complicated bun, her face pale, her cheeks and lips red. 

Kara drank in the vision of her until she was drowning, everything fading away until it was just the two of them together. 

“Are you going to hold me so tightly all night long? I fear there will be talk tomorrow.” 

Even as Lena said it she stepped further into Kara’s embrace, her eyes wide as she looked up into Kara’s eyes, green-grey meeting icy blue. 

“If you so feared talk you wouldn’t come to every event I plan,” Kara shot back. 

It elicited a laugh from Lena and Kara relished in the sound. 

“Touché, darling. Mayhaps there’s more to you than simple brawn after all.” 

The two women smiled lovingly at each other as the songs melded together, weaving into one great rhythm that drove them on again and again. 

“When are you going to invite me for tea? You know I love to waltz with you, but when will we ever find time for just the two of us?” Lena asked quietly. 

“You need only ask and I would have you here in a moment, dear one,” Kara whispered back. 

“I do not ask for fear of overstepping. If you wish me to be near it is you who must ask.” 

Kara laughed softly as she looked over Lena’s face. 

“Just a couple more days, my heart. Then we will be wed, and there will be no keeping us apart,” Kara promised. 

Lena smiled and Kara pulled her ever closer, their cheeks barely brushing as she led them around the dance floor. 

“My brother is furious, he says he will stop the ceremony at all costs,” Lena said. 

“Then he is not invited,” Kara laughed. 

Lena frowned and pulled back slightly, mouth open in objection. 

“I’m merely joking, Lena. Your brother will always be welcome at our table, whether he likes it or not.” 

Lena’s frown disappeared and she relaxed into Kara once more. 

“My father has said he will not be attending. Urgent business to attend to,” Lena said. 

“His highness always has urgent business to attend to. One would be safe to imply he loves his country more than his family,” Kara remarked. 

“One could imply the same about your father,” Lena shot back. 

“My dear, that has never been a secret.” 

Lena hesitated as Kara stiffened in her grasp, eyes darkening. She smoothed a hand down Kara’s arm and the other woman relaxed, the darkness of her gaze disappearing. 

“Your father loves you,” Lena whispered. 

“Who cares what that old fool thinks,” Kara said, dismissing Lena’s statement. “A thousand men could think me a fool, but I would be a fool for none other than you.” 

Lena’s gaze softened. 

“You’re going soft on me, aren’t you?” Lena asked softly. 

“Me? Perish the thought,” Kara gasped dramatically. 

The two women laughed together, caught up in their moment. 

The toil of marriage would come later, as all great passions do. They would work through it together, love only growing in measure. 

But tonight they danced, wrapped in each other, hearts fit to burst with love. 


End file.
